


Heat

by LyingTurtle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingTurtle/pseuds/LyingTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is in heat, and the absolute last person he wants to be around right now is doing just that, making things get a little bit more than interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fucking Tension

Karkat was just sitting peacefully, staying calm, it was a good morning to be calm, a very important morning to stay calm. He was experiencing a certain phase in a young trolls life when they would start getting hot flashes, followed by intense horemones, extreme hornyness, and derailed judgement. Otherwise known as being in heat. A necessary sign that they were beginning to reach the age in which they would need to start preparing for pailing, and also a little warning that they would be reaching sexual maturity soon and their young bodies would start making all the necessary preparations. Blah Blah Blah.

But upon having to be stuck on a meteor with douche muffins, this was not easy, especially when the cream of the crop, Mr. cool and stoic, the biggest and most delicious chocolate chip muffin out of the basket, Dave Strider; decides to mess with you on said morning.

Karkat was staring down at a human picture book of earth that Rose had let him borrow, he wondered how such a cool looking planet could produce such fucked up beings. It was like this land of Awesome and Epic paved the way for god tiering as Fuckass of Stupid.

"Honk" someone whispered behind him in a deep voice, the breath rolling over the base of his neck. Needless to say he flipped shit. Screaming like a wriggler he fell backwards, crashing into whoever was standing behind him and falling to the ground.

"DAVE?" he yelled, heart still beating out of hand, Dave was cracking up, laying beside him, obviously finding this hilarious.

"Dude you really need to be less jumpy" he smirked.

"Why the fuck did you do that!"

"Because I want you to try something"

"Huh?"

"Just hold still"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dave began reaching over towards his head, something in his hand he couldn't see. Karkat attempted to roll away but Dave caught him by his side and pulled him over, nails scratching the tile floor.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING ASSWIPE!"

"Come on don't be like that, it's gonna be ironic as fuck"

"I DON'T CARE JUST FUCKING LET GO OF ME!" He was wriggling around too for Dave to hold an arm down so he could put whatever he had in his hand on him. Dave rolled over and straddled him, wrestling with his hands as he began to overpower the troll.

Karkat turned his head to the side, feeling a wave of heat pass over him as Dave's pressure became teasingly delicious. He let out a half muffled whine as his arms were finally pinned onto the floor. Trying to twist around he only succeeded in accidentally grinding against him, however Dave took no notice as he pinned Karkat's arm with his elbow and reached up to put the thing in his hair.

Karkat thrashed his head around, making it practically impossible for Dave.

"Geez just hold still, its not gonna hurt"

"I am pretty fucking sure it will-N!" he bit off his gasp as one of his hands brushed his horns, instantly kicking his reproductive system into drive. Now his skin practically tingled everywhere Dave touched him, the scent of him was enough to make his head swirl. His legs began feeling weak and submitting under the blonde. Dave used his other elbow to pin his arm down like the other one, reaching up and pinching the sides of his chin, forcing his head up and keeping him in place. There was a soft click and Karkat opened his eyes to barely see the tips of something fastened into his hair.

"What the everliving fuck did you just do to me?"

"I borrowed a bow from Rose, it's march so it just kinda felt right, i dunno"

He barely was paying attention to what he was saying, his face was so close to him, he could almost see his eyes behind the shades. Another wave of heat made his body tingle, "no no no no no, I don't care what i feel, i am not going to flush for this prick!" although blackrom sounded positively inviting at this moment.

"Dude are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" he said, Dave's face was now even closer if that was possible.

"Yeah, your turning like, pink or light gray, wait are you blushing?"

"Why the fuck would i be blushing!"

"I dunno, maybe your into this, I don't know if I want to be getting you off, I'm just a bro trying to annoy you here"

"Strider do you have your head shoved completely up your nook? I. Am not. Blushing"

"Well here let's find out" before Karkat would string a bunch of idiot curses at him, he rolled his hips, leaning down closer to where their noses were brushing, his hands going to his horns.

"AH!" Karkat squeaked, his hips buckling against his will, head falling back and feeling yet another goddamn wave of heat course through him, hardly realizing he was moaning before he felt himself have to take in air.

"Ok wow" Dave smirked, Karkat glared at him. Dave was about to say something witty when Karkat overtook him by surprise, locking their lips together and flipping him over with his legs so that Dave was on his back.

The force made Dave open his mouth briefly, allowing Karkat to push his tongue in. He had one leg between Dave's and one outside by his hips, allowing him to grind deeper and harder.

Dave instantly started protesting, he tried closing his mouth and biting his tongue, but Karkat only bit back, taking it as a kismesis kiss. But then Dave began really fighting it. He shot a hand free and grabbed Karkat by the hair, making him yelp as he was forcibly torn off of Dave's lips, then he got a knee planted in his chest, shoveling him off with a painful thud that had him hit his head on the edge of the table.

Everything began swimming, the real pain diluting any sense of sexual attraction that had been powerful enough to overtake him just a moment ago.

"Don't you ever fucking do that to me!" Dave yelled, genuinely angry as he got to his feet.

"You started it dipshit!" Karkat yelled back, only earning him a kick in the ribs, his head hitting the metal table leg harder, his head beginning to spin. He didn't hear Dave's reply because he was up in a flash, almost stumbling over himself but absconding before Dave could react.

Karkat was moving down the hall, holding his head every time he felt dizzy. The heat was coming back, he slumped down on the floor in the hall panting, closing his eyes and fading out.


	2. Purr Like a Karkat

"I am such an idiot" Dave cursed himself in his head, he had completely flipped out at Karkat, now he had no clue where the little troll ran off to. It was annoying how uncool he was being, scouring around the halls to find this guy, worried he had actually hurt him.

He stumbled, nearly tripping along the process and yelling out a curse before looking down and seeing Karkat slumped over against the wall.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, kneeling down beside him. He put a hand on his neck to make

sure he was actually like, breathing, before figuring he had just passed out or something. Dave sighed and then leaned over and picked him up, blinking at how light he was. "God i think he might be smaller than Egbert" he was stunned by this realization. He felt Karkat shift in his dormancy, curling up towards him in an adorable way, he sighed and continued onward towards his room, avoiding Karkat's on purpose because he knew the Juggalo roamed those parts frequently.

Deciding the pile of shitty swords was a bad place to lay him, he put him down gently on his bed, feeling a chill from the sudden absence of heat.

He wondered if he should go get Kayana or someone who actually understand trolls, not to mention her Karkat senses were probably tingling right now. But he didn't want to leave him alone. He stared down at the sleeping troll again, suddenly wanting to have him back.

He had wanted to just bug him, make him angry and yell at him again, he'd never admit it to anyone but it was one of the few things that made the meteor tolerable. Being able to piss off Karkat. But when things started getting too heated, all he could think about was John. He felt like he was replacing him, pushing the place of his best friend onto that of the boy he had a weird kind of romantic rivalry with. He didn't want to lose him as a friend, but he wanted him romantically as well. It was just a losing streak that kept on losing.

He sat down on the bed beside him, feeling like a creeper as he stared down, he put a hand down on his the trolls head, flinching slightly as he touched his horns. Then he remembered how hopelessly turned on he got last time.

Smirking he began rubbing the little nubs, feeling Karkat's breath quicken, his face flushing a bit. He kept rubbing, noticing a pitch in the sleeping trolls pants.

Karkat blinked his eyes half open, his head hurt but not nearly as much as usual. The second thing he noticed was that he was extremely horny. Feeling like he was in a little cloud, he started purring.

"Holy shit" he heard someone laugh. He felt his entire existence just blink into nothingness right there. Turning his head up sharply he saw Strider leaning against the wall and sitting on the bed, he also noticed that he was laying on the bed now too.

"What the fuck Strider" Karkat growled, leaning up but finding it hard to move.

"You passed out in the hallway, I totally just saved you from clown kidnaption"

"Kidnaption isnt even a fucking word dumbass, and you should fucking know that I am a hell of a lot safer with a murdered than you"

"That hurts Karkat, even after I went out of my way to apologize"

Karkat blushed and averted his gaze, the whole incident coming back to him.

"I'm sorry too i guess" he muttered, "I'm just- nevermind"

"No, tell me"

"Your going to think I'm weird"

"That ship has long since sailed"

"I, I'm in" he looked at at Dave, his cute big black eyes almost making his heart freeze up, "Heat"

"Wait, like what cats get?"

"You did not just fucking compare me to your shitty earth cats"

"Whatever, are you ok now though?"

Karkat bit his lip, trying to judge all his options, was it worth it? Of course not, but thats where the lack of good judgement came in.

"N-no, I'm really not"

"Do you need something?"

"Your going to run away again if I ask you" It took Dave a minute to put the peices together.

"Oh your just horny" Karkat slammed his face into the sheets beneath him, trying to die.

"It's a troll thing, it really hurts and is frustrating and I can't even do anything about it"

"Dude, you know you can just jack off right? I can practically guarantee you everyone does it, well maybe not John but hes a turnip."

"You think I haven't tried shit-for-brains? Some trolls just fucking can't ok, happy? You can now forever relish in the fact that Karkat Vantas, is completely fucking incapable of

the disgusting hand to respected nook fucking reproductive organ contact."

"Geez I see why your always grumpy all the time"

"You know what Strider? Fuck you! You can just go deepthroat a chainsaw, bend over

backwards, and fuck yourself with it you!-"

"Do you want me to help?" Dave interrupted his fantasies about chainsaw sex, leaving Karkat blinking in surprise.

"I thought you-"

"Well I don't, and if it will calm you down for at least a minute then I will dress up like a horse for gods sake"

"I, uh, I'm just, its just" he began muttering like an idiot, finding it hard to talk through the embarrassment.

"Let's just start with this" Dave whispered before pressing his mouth against Karkat's, catching him by surprise. Karkat began to moan, letting the adrenaline rush through his veins as he worked his mouth against Dave's, rolling his tongue over his lower lip. Their tongues met instantly, wrestling over dominance, some rivalry flaring up again.

Dave's hands began running over the trolls, running right over the waistband of his pants, earning a muffled hiss from Karkat. Dave smirked through the kiss, winning the small battle and exploring Karkat's mouth, working viciously against him, a thread of saliva rolling down his their chins.

Dave pulled Karkat up close to him in a swift motion, breaking the kiss suddenly and enjoying the view of Karkat's eyes closed and mouth open as if begging.

Dave stood on his knees, scooting back a little, having Karkat stay on all fours. He was about to ask what was happening when Dave started fumbling with his fly, undoing it. He tugged out his half erection, smiling wickedly down at Karkat.

"I am only doing this once" he growled.

"I dunno, try it and you might reconsider" he tugged off his shirt and folded up his shades, setting them down safety on the bedside table. Karkat was mesmerized by his eyes for a

minute before he was caught staring.

Taking a nervous breath he closed his eyes and gave it a little lick, making Dave shutter. Deciding it wasn't that bad he kept going, this time with longer licks from the base to the shaft, feeling his own erection twitch with excitement, sending him into another delirious frenzy of hormones.

Karkat started moaning as he licked, putting on a big show, that had Dave on the edge of his seat, mouth slightly ajar with anticipation. Dave rolled his head back and put a hand on the trolls head.

"You like doing this don't you?" Karkat flattened his tongue in response, letting Dave's member slide down his throat easier, saliva dripping off as he eagerly tried to take more of it in, loving the hisses and curses Dave let out.

Dave was getting so close, using all his willpower he took Karkat by the shoulders and pulled him off his dick.

"Get on your back" he instructed. Karkat's breath hitched as he laid down, Dave constantly parallel to him. With some jumbling around he tugged off Karkat's pants and boxers. Karkat looked flushed but maintained eye contact as Dave started hovering over towards him, taking his erection in hand and running it up to the head.

Karkat let out a loud whine. Dave began to worry about the noise, not like he was bothered with people hearing, just certain blind chicks could pose a problem...

"Hang on" Dave sighed, getting up and turning on some loud music before going back.

"Ugh, are we going to do this or not?" Karkat groaned, even though he was shivering with anticipation and nervousness.

"Somebodys eager" Dave smirked, hopping back on the bed and separating Karkat's legs. He immediately looked away but Dave reached a hand out and made him lock eyes.

"Suck" he mouthed, sticking some fingers in his mouth. Karkat closed his eyes and ran his tongue over them, wetting them more than necessary. All the while Dave began to gently grind against him, loving how his body just submit to him, wanting it so bad.

"Nnnn- Strider please" he groaned as Dave circled his entrance with his wet fingers. All the heat and sexual tension he'd been feeling the past couple of days were at an all time peak. He didn't care how pathetic he looked, he just wanted Dave everywhere around and in him. Suddenly Dave stopped right at the entrance, making Karkat open his eyes only to have Dave speak first.

"Beg for it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go, this is the most popular story I have on my fanfiction.net account. Follow me on there if you want /completely didn't just shamelessly advertise there/ I'm LyingTurtle on there as well.


	3. Should'a Had a Bucket

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Karkat growled, glaring at him. He was THIS close to finally getting taken care of, and of course, Dave would choose now just to take yet another opportunity to humiliate him, like all the previous foreplay wasn't embarrassing enough.

"Nope, now come on. You know you want it."

"What I really want right fucking now is you choking on something sharp and lethal!" he growled, earning him a smirk from Dave.

"Well, if you really wanted that, you could have just asked..."

"What are you-ohfuck!" he cringed as Dave bent down and ran his tongue straight up Karkat's shaft. Teasingly sliding his tongue around the head, dipping in a little to press against his slit, smirking as the troll half squealed half gasped.

"You sure you don't want to beg?"

Karkat was halfway gone, eyes closed and head rolling back as the blonde teased him mercilessly. He merely started out whimpering curses mixed with "please" and "harder". But they soon turned into pants and moans with "fuck me you prick" and throwing in an occasional "take me". He even made the mistake of more or less explaining how some trolls were just incapable of climaxing by themselves (Karkat being one of these trolls), no matter how long he went on, it would only get worse without release, earning him a painful case of not helping the situation.

Dave used this to his advantage and wrapped his hand around the trolls, jerking him off indirectly till he was a moaning pathetic mess.

"Fuck Strider, I can't fucking take it, do anything you want just fuck me please!" he blurted out loudly. Having got what he wanted, Dave used all the precum and saliva as lube and began to push into the whimpering troll, pulling him up on his lap a bit to get good leverage.

"God you're so fucking tight" he groaned, looking strained as he began getting his full length in. Karkat groaned and bit his lip, almost drawing blood as he tried to relax and adjust to take it, somewhat enjoying the discomfort. Dave started picking up the pace, knowing Karkat would yell at him after words for being so rough. The thought just seemed to get him harder, pounding relentlessly.

"FUCK!" Karkat yelled into Dave's shoulder, wrapping his legs around his back and arms around his neck as he pulled to get closer to him, Dave thrusting him harder and harder into the bed each time.

"Nn- I think I'm gonna-" Dave began panting, only quickening his pace. Karkat wondered for a moment why he wasn't pulling out before growling,

"Don't you fucking dare!"

Dave shut him up by locking his lips against his, his hips bucking as he shot off loads of hot white cum inside the troll. Karkat turned bright red as he felt the sticky liquid dripping inside of him, sending him over the edge and half screaming as he came violently onto Dave's chest, his vision practically whited out as he laid gasping in ecstasy, Dave pulling out and laying beside him.

"You feeling better now?" Dave smiled devilishly, his red eyes piercing straight through him.

"Nnnn." Karkat moaned delightfully in response.

"Good, but you know I wouldn't mind doing that again in case you aren't..."

"Fuck you. Oh, but hey, Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"What about the mess?"

"Well I suppose," he put his arms around him and pulled him closer, "You could always just lick it off"

"Haha very funny, but really!" Dave just smiled and raised an eyebrow, making Karkat groan and shove his head into the pillow, trying subtly to intertwine their legs so Dave couldn't go anywhere.

"Oh well, just sleep tight princess" Dave sighed, laying his head down beside him, close enough for their foreheads to touch, arms still firmly around him. Karkat sighed but didn't say anything, he'd work out whatever the hell quadrant this counted as in the morning, for now he was just perfectly happy curled beside this stoic prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so this may or may not be the last chapter. I don't know if I want to tag along something else, pretty likely that I will /cause OTP feels/.


End file.
